Optimistic (Jarida Week 2014, Day 4)
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: 'WGood morning, Sleeping Beauty.' Merida snorted and looked at him, 'Well, at least I wasn't out for three days, Prince Charming.' She smirked when she saw his shocked expression.-Jack gets injured in a Quidditch match, and Merida stays with him until he wakes up. Her smile is the only thing he needs to be optimistic. HarryPotter!AU. Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it.


**A/N: Day four with a Harry Potter AU! I have never written something like this before, so I hope you guys enjoy it ;)**

* * *

The sound of the whistle rang through the players' ears as they shot at the sky. It was the final match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The two houses were cheering for their team, but also Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering for the Gryffindor team. It was a very important match for all of the houses, but it wasn't really important for the Seekers' of the both teams; the fiery readhead called Merida from Gryffindor, and the carefree whire-haired boy from Slytherin.

Merida was enjoying the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she saw one of the Beaters of her own team, Astrid, to hit a Buldger with her all might, sending it towards the other teams Keeper. No one could have thought that Astrid would be a Beater, but there she was. She chuckled at the thought as she kept looking for the Golden Snitch. She saw the familiar white-haired cocky boy as a Bludger went right in front of her, making her slow down a little. ''10 points for Gryffindor!'' she heard Johnny -a boy from Hufflepuff; the boyfriend of the raven haired Slytherin girl- shout.

She laughed with joy as she looked at Jack. He only smirked as they both heard Johnny's voice again, ''10 points for Slytherin!'' She smirked back at him as Kristoff- the other beater of Gryffindor and the Beauxbaton girl Anna's boyfriend- made the Bludger head towards him. She didn't do anything to warn him, because she knew that he would see it, sooner or later. As she guessed, the Bludger missed the blue-eyed boy's face just by a few inches, and he let out a slightly girlish scream. Merida laughed hard at this, silently thanking Guy.

Johnny kept shouting the points that the two houses earned until it was 90-220. Slytherins were winning, and Merida had stopped laughing long ago. She focused to find the Golden Snitch, and she completely ignored Jack's cocky remarks, but that didn't stop him from saying them. Her eyes widened with pure joy as she saw the Snitch, not far away from one of the hoops, and she went for it. She accidentally helped the Slytherins to score another goal, making the score 90-230. Hearing the shouts and boos from the crowd, and a few sad and annoyed glances from her teammates, she stiffened on her broomstick, holding it tighter.

Jack tried to figure out where the redhead was heading to, and he caught the sight of the Snitch. His eyes narrowed in determination as a smirk appeared on his features, he followed the fiery Gryffindor Seeker. Merida was trying so hard to follow the Snitch, nearly hitting some of the players in the process. She huffed as she tried to focus again. Telling herself to block the noise around her. Jack could see her determination, and he kinda admired her for that. He quickly dissmissed that thought as he tried to find a way to get past the redhead.

Merida still didn't notice Jack, and when she tried to get away from a Bludger, she saw Jack get ahead of her. She groaned in frustration and sped up, catching up with Jack. Jack reached out to catch the Snitch, and Merida did the same. They were both inches away from it, and Merida, surprising Jack, jumped a little on her broomstick and caught the Snitch, laughing with pure joy.

But they were both too late to notice a Bludger heading towards Jack, who was grinning at Merida. Merida's smile faded quickly as her eye widened in fear, shouting to Jack, ''Look out!'' Jack only had the time to see the Bludger hit his stomach before his vision faded to black.

...

Ice-blue eyes fluttered open to look around, trying to recognize the place and figure out what happened. Jack looked around and he realized that he was in the infirmary, a bandage wrapped around his stomach. He grunted a little as he sat and looked around. There were a few cards, chocolate boxes and flowers. He chuckled a little when he saw a few balloons tied to his bedside.

He felt something move near him and turned his head towards it. He saw the flaming red-haired girl, sitting on a chair near his bed, fast asleep. He realized that she was still wearing her Quidditch robes, and he wondered how long he was out. He looked at the girl's sleeping form; she looked a little paler than usual, her right hand was laying on her stomach while her left hand was dangling rom the chair.

He was surprised when he realized that she wasn't snoring. Her hair was still tied into a ponytail, a few strands of her escaping and falling on her face. She was expressionless and looked at peace. And he found it a little...cute...

He blinked quickly as he saw Merida shift. Her turquoise eyes fluttered open and looked around them, still looking sleepy. Her gaze landed on him and her eyes widened in happiness. Jack chuckled, ''Good morning, Sleeping Beauty.'' Merida snorted and looked at him, ''Well, at least I wasn't out for three days, Prince Charming.'' She smirked when she saw his shocked expression.

Ana Fairy, the nurse, came in squealed in delight when she saw Jack awake. The students called her 'Tooth', and she didn't mind it. She was obsessed with teeth, they understood that when she saw Jack's snow white teeth; she nearly fainted. Merida chuckled when she saw the nurse enter. Tooth looked at her with a worried expression as she tried to get up while grunting. ''Merida, you've been here since Jack was brought here! You have to eat and sleep, dear.'' Merida chuckled embarrassedly and blushed when Jack looked at her in shock.

''Well, uh, okay, then. I'll go and...eat...'' She looked at Jack before she got out of the infirmary, ''I'll tell your friends that you woke up, snowflake.'' Jack chuckled and Merida smiled in return. He looked at her with a dreamy face after she walked out of the room. ''Feeling good, Jack?'' Tooth asked him with a small smirk. Jack grunted in pain as Tooth removed the bandages, but he smiled anyway. ''Never been better.'' Tooth's smirk widened at Jack's optimistic answer.

The white-haired boy continued smiling, day dreaming until he got out of the infirmary. He couldn't wait to see a certain redheaded princess. To do that, he needed to heal faster. And he needed to be optimistic to heal faster, right? His job wasn't that hard at all, because all he had to do was to imagine her smile, and all of the pain would go away...

* * *

**A/N: I know it's late! I'm sorry! But please leave a review and fave this if you enjoyed. Thank you!**


End file.
